When An Elf Is Trapped
by Leela74
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and the Twins are on a hunting trip, however when Legolas is trapped in a cave-in, the Prince must find his way out, all the while consorting with all sorts of dark creatures that are on the prowl. Will he ever see the sun again?
1. Default Chapter

Title: When An Elf Is Trapped

Author: Leela

Rating: PG.

Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and the Twins are on a hunting trip, however when Legolas is trapped in a cave-in, the Prince must find his way out, all the while consorting with all sorts of dark creatures that are on the prowl. Will he ever see the sun again?

Disclaimer: I regretfully own nothing of Middle-Earth. This story is written for enjoyment only.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the Legolas-loving fans out there, but special DEDICATION goes to **Celebdil-Galad and Tinláure** for keeping me entertained with their amazing stories! Thank you! It's you who brought this idea to me! THANKS!!!!!

* * *

Aragorn coughed as the rubble came crashing down; he dived clear, skirting clear of the tumbling rocks. He had made it, before anything serious could happen to him. They had followed a deer into the cave but because they had failed to notice where they were going none of his party had realised this was where the most recent sightings of Orcs had been. The Orcs had attempted to kill them but being superior fighters then them, Aragorn, Legolas and the twins found it no trouble to get away from them and dive for the exit. 

However the Orcs had been ready and had set a cave-in. Aragorn had only just dived free. He didn't know about the others.

As the dust settled he looked around, half-wondering what he should do, but then he saw the still form of Elladan on the grass beside him with Elrohir kneeling over him, shaking him gently. There was a pool of blood collecting gently on the grass: Elrohir's hands were shaking with apprehension as he sought out the extension of his brother's wounds.

"Elrohir?"

"Elladan was hit on the head by passing rock," Elrohir murmured. "He should be alright though."

Aragorn nodded. "Where's Legolas?"

Elrohir looked up sharply. "I thought he was with you?"

"He isn't now." Fear suddenly gripped him in the heart. Aragorn could not believe that Legolas was trapped underneath all that rubble. There were Orcs there.

Ignoring the pain that ran throughout his body, Aragorn ran back to the cave, and started pulling rocks away. "Legolas!" he said, "LEGOLAS!"

He heard nothing in his frantic searches. _Oh, please let him be alright. It'll be my fault if he's hurt in some way! After all I led them into that cave!_

Aragorn began pulling rocks away while Elrohir continued to trying to revive Elladan. Frantic, Aragorn leaned inwards, placed an ear on the rock and called: "LEGOLAS! Are you there?"

And then out of the darkness, situated behind the rock, came the muffled voice of his dearest friend. Legolas was alive!

"Are the Orcs still there?"

"No!" came the reply. "but it's really dark!"

Aragorn knew that Elves didn't like caves much, he wondered how Legolas must be feeling, all alone in there with nothing but Orcs around. If the Orcs found Legolas…

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Aragorn began scrambling away at the rocks again moving the smaller ones from the top. It would take him days to pull this lot away! "Hold on!"

* * *

Legolas sat uncomfortably against the wall in the darkness. He felt no cold but overwhelming sense of fear cascaded down upon him. The Orcs had apparently not know he was still inside their domain or they would have taken him away. Gritting his teeth he would have to wait till Aragorn dug him out. He would have to remain quiet and hope, hope to the Valar, that the Orcs won't return.

Even as he sat there listening to Aragorn's attempts to pull the rocks free, Legolas saw to his horror a bright light coming towards him: The Orcs were indeed returning. He scrambled around in the darkness for his knives and found them. He had lost his bow in the cave-in – it was probably smashed.

There was no where to hide: he may as well fight.

Standing up he waited, the Orcs came into view, and seeing the lithe Elf standing at the entrance charged him, screaming in the foul language that inhabited their tongue.

Oblivious to what was going on inside the cave, Aragorn continued, restlessly to pull the rocks away, to help his friend. Even if he had to die trying, he would get Legolas out of the cave!

TBC

I know its short but the length of this fic is not that long. It'll be finished in about four chapters…I think.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Elf Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Orcs strength was impressive. As their was so many of them, Legolas had no chance to actually win the fight, but he had to remain by the entrance for Aragorn's sake. If his friend broke through the rubble he might have a chance of crawling out of the dark, ominous space that sent shivers through his very being.

Several Orcs lay dead at his feet before his foes began to realise the Elf was far more skilled then them and it would take team-work to bring him down. As if the Orcs had a connection they joined together, forming a tight circle round their prey, their gleaming eyes seemed to shine with evil intention.

Legolas stayed firm as he took in his situation. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to win the fight, especially if the Orcs were intent on bringing him down. He gripped his knives and decided that he would risk his freedom and he stepped forward, raising the blades and began the fight once more.

* * *

Though his hearing was not as accurate as an Elf's Aragorn had no trouble in detecting the sounds of a fight from within the cave. Doubling his efforts he scrabbled faster, pulling rocks away from the entrance. Sweat brimmed his forehead, yet he could not stop, Legolas' life was at stake!

* * *

Elrohir kneeled over his brother checking for signs of life. "Come on, bro, wake up, we need your help."

Elladan's wounds were not many. He had received a slight scratch on his arm where an Orc had hit him during their escape from the cave, and a large bump was forming on his head where falling pieces of rock had hit him on the side. Whispering in the elvish language, Elrohir begged his twin to wake. "Elladan, let out the darkness trapping you, come back to us."

Within minutes, Elladan began moving and gradually opened his eyes. "I…have…such a…big headache." He moaned.

Elrohir grinned. "You're alright. I've got to help Estel."

Hearing his younger brothers name Elladan sat up sharply, placing a hand on the back of his head, as the sudden movement caused his head to ache even worse. Finally he spoke: "Where's Estel?"

"Over there, Legolas is still trapped in the cave. Estel's trying to dig him out." Elrohir explained.

"We've got to help him! He can't move all those rocks by himself!" Elladan nearly shouted. "Help me up, slowly."

Elrohir did as his twin told and carefully they went over to Aragorn who had made a pile of rocks but there seemed to be no gap for Legolas to get out of.

Aragorn paused as he saw the twins approach him. "You okay?"

Elladan nodded. "Here, lets help."

"We've got to get Legolas out of there. There's Orcs too. I hear sounds of fighting but I'm not sure."

Elrohir bent down on Aragorn's right; Elladan on the left, and the three brothers continued to pull the rocks away. They all prayed that Legolas would be protected.

* * *

Legolas ducked as an Orc raised its weapon at him, he rolled to the side, trying to escape the perilous weapons the Orcs wielded. He was tiring; the Orcs were not. He had worn himself out by fighting the Orcs before and escaping from them. He didn't want to fall in the middle of the battle or even surrender.

In fact surrendering was not an option.

He gritted his teeth again and launched a fierce assault upon the Orcs.

His blades cut down Orc after Orc until they began to retreat as they noticed their numbers were falling by the minute.

He did not notice an Orc sneak round behind and raise its scimitar at his head, ready for a heavy blow.

TBC

I know it's a cliffy, but it couldn't be helped, sorry! And its short too. Poor Legolas!

Thank you to the following people who have reviewed: Deana, elfmage, Celebdil-Galad and Tinláurë, and Knowname.


	3. Elf Chapter 3

Um, yeah, sorry that this chapter is really, really short, but I wanted to post something and this is what I came up with. The fic was meant to be only 4 chapters long, but I think it'll be a bit longer. I hope to have a longer chapter next which will tie everything off.

Thanks to Deana for reviewing.

Chapter 3

Legolas felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, darkness falling from the sky to engulf him freely. The last thing he heard was the Orcs laughter, and felt them picking him up and dragging him away.

* * *

Outside, with the combined effort of Aragorn and the twins they had succeeded in making a small hole. The sounds of swords smashing swords stopped, and Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat as he realised that meant either that all the Orcs were dead or they'd managed to overpower Legolas.

The hole they had created so far was big enough for them to look through but not crawl through.

Aragorn peered through into the darkness. Nothing was there. Heart beating fast he hurriedly commanded his brothers to keep digging. He feared Legolas' fate.

* * *

It seemed to Legolas that he had the worst luck in the world. Why did this always happen to him? He had woken to find himself amongst a band of hungry-looking Orcs, his wrists had been tied securely behind his back and his ankles too were bound by thick rope. It was tight and he already felt limp.

He kept his eyes closed listening to the Orcs talk, his heart beating fast.

"When he wakes, what're we doin' with 'im?"

"Ask 'im why his skulking friends were sneaking round 'ere, then if he provides answers we'll kill him, after beating him to death o' course. Can't 'ave 'im gettin' away can we?"

The two Orcs laughed and Legolas felt his stomach burn. He hoped that Aragorn and the twins were safe; he hoped they were not wasting their time getting into the cave, though, Legolas thought, Aragorn was the type to never give up on his friends.

The elf decided to hold onto hope, if Estel couldn't save him, who could?

TBC

Can Legolas be saved? Will he give in? Will Aragorn and the twins get to him in time?


	4. Elf Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn was getting desperate. Who knew what was happening to Legolas inside that cavern. They had now successfully founded a small hole, big enough for the twins to fit through because their slim frames enabled them to twist and turn in any direction: Aragorn however could not do that, and so they laboured on.

At last their was a hole big enough for Aragorn to fit through. Feeling elated, he and the twins gathered their weapons and entered inside the dark and foreboding place that held Legolas captive.

* * *

Legolas was now getting frantic with worry: the Orcs hadn't made any move on him yet, though he realised it would be a matter of time till they did. Orcs were blood-thirsty and would do anything to require food, information or just a good time. Hearing their conversation earlier confirmed his fears that the Orcs wanted to know why he and his friends had been skulking around in their caves.

He lay there quietly, desperately hoping to be forgotten.

Then he heard Orc voices:

"They've broken through the rubble, Gorth!"

The Orc called Gorth turned to face the other. "They have?"

"The human and the elves. They must be comin' for this 'un 'ere!"

"Then we'll hold the fort! Take 'im further in!"

Legolas immediately made himself limp and allowed the Orcs to carry him further in. At least he knew that Aragorn was going to help him get out of this.

* * *

The Orcs lined up a defense. Gorth intended on capturing the other three so that they could be 'sport' just as the other elf was. It felt good standing there knowing that he would soon be hearing the screams of three fair-beings.

He heard voices and knew it was the human and the elves walking cautiously through the blackness. They each held a torch to light their path.

Gorth motioned to his men; they raised there bows, and sighted into the darkness, a little off to the side. They didn't want to kill their prey.

The light flickered and the three beings came into their line of sight. Gorth shouted: "fire!"

Arrows flew around him; there came a sound of grunts but no body hit the ground. Then came yells and out of the darkness came the two elves and human, holding their weapons, eyes blazing in fury.

Gorth knew he was dead before he pulled his one sword from his belt. An elven blade whipped across his chest and he fell, dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Aragorn felt something wiz past him. He glanced at the twins. "Arrows. Orcs."

All of three of them ran forward, swords drawn, clashing with the Orcs.

Screeches echoed all around them, but none of them stopped in their rampage. Legolas needed them!

Elladan shouted over the dim of clashes. "Find Legolas, Estel!"

Aragorn nodded and made his way out of the fight and into the deeper recesses of the cavern, his heart beating widely fast, and out of the darkness he heard the sounds of raucous Orc laughter. Not all of them, it sounded, had joined in the battle.

Legolas!

Rounding several corners, Aragorn stepped into a cavern lighted by torches and saw a group of Orcs, holding whips, and a prone figure laying on the ground, blood pooling at their feet.

Forgetting the situation, Aragorn lunged forward, sword in hand.

The Orcs surrounding Legolas turned, their grins fading only a little when they saw the angered man rushing towards them.

Aragorn fought against them but the Orcs seemed to guess where he was going to attack. He could not kill them, why?

He failed to notice one Orc slip away and make his way to Legolas.

Watching this with bright eyes Legolas knew that his friend could not win. These Orcs were well trained and knew how to inflict pain on their victim without harming them too brutally. An Orc came by him, reached down and pulled his head up, placing a knife at the slim elf's throat.

"Let's see what the wretched human does now, shall we?" the Orc grinned evilly.

TBC

Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	5. Elf Chapter 5

I know its short but here is the next instalment.

Chapter 5

"Oy, human, put down your weapon, or your elf friend gets it!" the Orc shouted towards Aragorn, who was battling fiercely against the five Orcs surrounding him.

Aragorn turned to see Legolas struggling against his captors grip, but there was nothing that Prince could do to escape. Aragorn gritted his teeth, snarling viciously, lunged at the Orcs once more, not willing to give up now.

But then…the twins were still out there. They would be able to help them. He would have to put his safety into the hands of his brothers. Glancing once more at Legolas, Aragorn dropped his sword, the Orcs closed in on around him.

* * *

Elladan twisted and turned, fighting off the Orcs. He and Elrohir seemed to be doing well. The Orcs numbers were going down. They seemed to be in disarray, as if their leader had been killed, which in fact had happened, because Elladan, without knowing it had Gorth as they attacked.

The Orcs were soon driven into their tunnels, screeching in their foul language. With the threat of the Orcs gone, the twins proceeded in the route where Aragorn had gone to find Legolas.

As they rounded the corner, holding the torches high, they heard the unmistakable sound of a sword clinging to the ground.

Elrohir turned wide eyes on his twin. "Estel."

Elladan nodded and gripping his own daggers advanced. They would not rush in, and then to their ears they heard the sound of Legolas' voice, a whimper. Then Aragorn's voice:

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The cruel voices of the Orcs reached their ears. "No, human. Watch and learn."

Elladan peered round the cliff and saw a sight he didn't want to see.

Legolas was being held by an Orc while the others were taking it in turns by cutting him with their scimitars. Aragorn was watching, barely able to breathe. Legolas' blood stained the floor.

Elladan felt mad.

The Orcs were laughing cruelly as if to make both friends suffer.

Elrohir pulled out his bow and arrow, sighted it and let the arrow loose which hit the Orc about to cut Legolas, in the back. It let out a screech and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

With that shot, Aragorn pulled away from his captor, reached his sword that had been kicked away from him and attacked. With the twins in full rage mode, the six Orcs had no chance. Legolas was thrown to the side, hitting his head against the wall, and falling unconscious almost instantly.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn shouted on impulse. He rushed to his friend but an Orc toppled him over.

Quickly, Aragorn stabbed the Orc pushing it off him and crawled to Legolas: the twins killing the rest of the Orcs. When it came to Orcs, the twins were bloodthirsty, especially after what had befallen their mother many years ago.

Panting, Aragorn undid Legolas' bonds, his hands slippery with blood. He turned the elf over so that he could examine him. Blood stained the elf's tunic, and the numerous cuts the Orcs had inflicted upon him were bleeding, but they didn't look life-threatening.

Legolas was safe.

"Is he okay?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn nodded. "He's just unconscious. Ada will be able to patch him up in no time."

"Come on, we'd better get out of here, before more Orcs show up." Elladan said. "they may come back with reinforcements."

Quickly Aragorn gathered Legolas in his arms and followed the twins out of the cave, hoping that they would get out before the rest of the Orcs came back.


	6. Elf Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. It's short but the story was only meant to last four chapters but it turned out six in the end. Well, I hope you liked the ending to this story, because I certainly don't. Please tell me what you think of this piece of dismal writing: I am so ashamed…

Chapter 6

Legolas woke sometime later in a daze, his head ached considerably and his body even more. He was lying on a bed, sheets wrapped around him and bandages covering his wounds. Sitting in a chair next to him was Aragorn, fast asleep, his head drooping onto his chest. Legolas smiled. He couldn't really remember what had happened, save for Orcs and lots of them.

The door to his room opened and in walked the twins. Elladan's eyes brightened when he saw Legolas awake. He shook Aragorn by the shoulder who immediately woke.

Aragorn turned silver eyes on Legolas. "You're awake!"

"And so are you!" Legolas retorted.

"Do you know how long you've been unconscious for?"

"No."

"Nearly a week."

"A week! How, what, why?"

Aragorn shrugged. "You got hit on the head rather badly. I suppose you were lucky to survive."

"How did we get out of the cave?" Legolas asked. "All I remember is Orcs."

Aragorn chuckled. "After you fell, I picked you up and fled. Elladan and Elrohir covered me. The Orcs tried to start another rockslide but we cleared it before they could trap us. They have now got to dig themselves out."

"And I was unconscious?"

"The whole time. Ada was angry you'd got yourself in a mess with Orcs but he's patched you up."

"And what about you? Were you hurt at all?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, fortunately. If I had been, Ada would've been really mad."

A few days later Legolas was declared healed. When Aragorn proposed they go on another hunting trip, the elf declined.

"I've only just healed from the last one. Do you really think I'm going to get myself in that mess again?"

"Probably not."

Legolas watched from the gates as Aragorn and the twins rode into the wilds with their hunting gear. The next time, Legolas promised himself, he'd go, but he just didn't feel like it.

And anyway who could blame him? After all he had just survived from a nasty encounter with Orcs. He shrugged, turned back to the house, and went to practice his archery.

THE END

Well, there you go. The end. Sorry its been so late in coming but I've been working on my Harry Potter story. This LOTR is my last one for a while as I'm currently writing a series of Harry Potter stories so I'll be in that universe for a while. If anyone likes to read Harry Potter then give it a go, you might like my stories!

Lastly, a big thank you to all those who've read and reviewed.

And big THANKS go to CELEBDIL-GALAD AND TINLAURE for entertaining me to no end with their amazing stories. I urge anyone who hasn't checked their stories out, should: they are brilliant authors!

Whether I write another LOTR story I don't know: it won't be until next year at the least.

Thanks

Leela74


End file.
